lonefandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Hvaas
The '''Kingdom of Hvaas '''is a multi-bloodline state, which is ruled by one king and his numerous regional leaders named Lurroms. Established during the Reunification of the Lost Kings in the Second Reason of Larthukinos after the end of the Continental War between the nations of Aqibasoun and the nations across the Sunluw Seas. The Kingdom had undergone numerous changes since then. Most notably with how it approaches its government. After the Reunification of the Lost Kings, the strictly linear monarchy and dynasties were quickly absolved, and in its place was a constitutional monarchy; whereas the king could not make whole decisions by himself without the consenting agreement with the Lurrom leaders. History The Age of The Aqibasoun League In the waning years of the 39th Saeculus of Raminamonash during the Reach of Raminamonash, the nations of the Aqibasoun had grown weary of conflict between each other. Constant skirmishes along the borders of Azkris and Titras has led to man-made famines with scorched land tactics destroying vital systems of water within the region. A compromise was sought between the nations, agreeing to meet at a neutral site that one would day become the city of Hvaas; the heart of the Kingdom of Hvaas. The Treaty of Aqibasoun which led to the creation of the Aqibasoun League would allow for peace to flourish in the 40th Saeculus of Raminamonash. As it was originally known, the Aqibasoun League was comprised of sixteen self-governing regions that stretched from the Zlhuku lake bed to the Attamikos Mountains. The natural defenses that the mountains provided allowed for unparalleled growth within the region. Trade and commerce became key to the growth of many of the nations within the league. War was rare and uncommon as the nations came together and formed a unilateral compromise that allowed each nation to trade wealth, resources, and water between each other. Every year, the nation's leaders came together to discuss about trade, politics, government business, territory disputes, military matters, and resources of the region. This ensured that war could not break out over miscommunication, misunderstanding, or a political threat to claim another territory. This became the foundation of the Aqibasoun League, named after the continental region, Aqibasoun. Aside from what was known, pieced together by archaeologists in the centuries after its collapse, the Aqibasoun League was threatened by outsiders who were at constant odds with the Aqibasoun League. Threats were made over resources, particularly the water from which one region had, among the few that remained to exist on Remsar. After what was believed to be an extremely costly war between the League and the outside nations, a digital dark age ensued, causing the utter economic, agricultural, and political collapse of the League itself. Decades there after, blood-line clans began appearing and forming monarchs that became the foundation for the Twelve Kings of Rasha. The Continental War Despite the Aqibasoun region seeing no war for nearly a century, war would soon come finding the Aqibasoun League. What was believed to be a water crisis across the Sunluw Seas had driven many of the factions that had little trade and political contact with the Aqibasoun League, to began raiding their trade caravans. Water, while not as rare, was still scarce and many factions had created whole massive cities upon water tables. The seas were unfortunately ruined from environmental disasters that proceeded human presences on Remsar. Wide swaths of what appears to be more dunes, were in fact sand mixed with water, an acidic level to destroy skin and rust exposed metal. Therefor, water became undrinkable. Geographical boundaries In the beginning, the Kingdom was split into five, all having superior reign over their own territory. The First Kingdom, the Second, Third, Fourth, and finally the Fifth. Each of these kingdoms operated autonomously and independently of one another despite sharing territories. After the War of Division in 50th Saeculus of Jhut, these kingdoms fought against each other, believing that the land they originally shared, now was the rightful ownership. Neither had proof, but during the season of drought, desperation forced these kings to fight. In the ensuing war, millions perished in what would be called the Massacre of a Generation. In the Reunification of the Lost Kings :: With ten absolute lands, and twenty claimed territories, the Kingdom stretches from within the Western Face to as far as the Galinus Cliffs and to the Sea of Respite. They border on with their neighboring state, Nation of Halkrut, where they trade with Halkrut in goods, such as vilihite metal and copper ore.